The Leopard and tiger collide
by Dragondusk of Shadowclan
Summary: If the leopard does not kill the tiger, then the tiger will kill the leopard and the lion and the clans will perish. When young Leopardpaw of Shadowclan discovers a prophecy ather paws, she must choose family, or murdering her brother and saving the clans.
1. Stormfire's tale

StormFire's tale

TigerKit looked over his shoulder,

"You know guys, we should really get back to camp." TigerKit told his brother and sister. All of a sudden a familiar ice colored pelt crashed through the pile of ferns behind the kits.

"Where have you been?!" their father exclaimed.

All three kits looked at their paws. "Well," their father said with an raised eyebrow,"I'm waiting." All of a sudden another pelt jumped out of the ferns.

"TigerKit, LeopardKit, and LionKit! How dare you leave the camp! All of you are no more than a quarter moon old." Their mother exclaimed.

"We wanted to explore, so we could know the forest when we got to apprentices." TigerKit answered, his fur trembling,"We're sorry mama."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

"We're all sorry." the three kits said together.

"LeopardKit, LionKit, I would think that you two would be role models for your little brother. LeopardKit, you definitely, as my oldest you have to be the most mature."

All of a sudden TigerKit let out a high pitched wail.

"It's not my fault I'm the youngest and the runt!" TigerKit wailed,"you'll see, one day I'll be the strongest, I'll be lea-" TigerKit was stopped in mid-sentence as his mother picked him up, and his father picked his older brother and sister up.

_I'll show them! One day I'll be the greatest cat that ever lived! _TigerKit thought with his lip curled up,_ Even if that means betraying my clan…_

**Five Moons Later**

LeopardKit awoke to a paw, pawing her flank.

"C'mon! MistKit, ThornKit, and WillowKit are having their apprentice ceremony!" TigerKit exclaimed as he raced out of the nursery, but his mother then stepped on his tail.

"All of your punishments were no going to any meetings until you were an apprentice."

"But, but I promised WillowKit, and MistKit that I would be the first cat to cheer their apprentice names!" LeopardKit wailed,

"And we promised ThornKit!" her brothers agreed.

All their mother did was shake her head.

"You should've thought of that before you snuck out of camp," their mother told them,"But I have to go to this meeting."

Their mother then stepped out of the entrance of the den and went to the great oak for the ceremony.

LeopardKit raced to StormFire that was also in the nursery and put her paws on his head.

"StormFire, tell us a tale of the ancient clan!" LeopardKit exclaimed as her brothers also put their paws on the old warrior's head.

'Tell us how that TigerClan warrior fought that whole dog pack!" TigerKit voted,

"No! Tell us how LeopardClan won the river!" LeopardKit exclaimed.

"Right after you tell us how LionCl-" LionKit was cut off as the old warrior raised his head and shook it, causing the kits to plummet to the sides of the den.

"You're mother told me to watch you, not be your personal storyteller. but I'll tell you just one story." StormFire told the kits who were now at his paws,

"This is how TigerClan earned their stripes. Now, in the beginning all TigerClan just had golden pelts, while LionClan had manes and LeopardClan had spots.

So a TigerClan warriors named OneTooth decided to steal the LionClan leader's only daughter, GoldenCub. When the TigerClan leader, WhiteStar found this out she was horrified. 'OneTooth, how could you steal PetalStar's only daughter?! The LionClan cats will declare war on our clan, and LeopardClan will follow behind them.' WhiteStar snarled.

'Let them,' OneTooth said, dropping GoldenCub,"TigerClan is stronger than both of those mouse-hearted clans'

But the other TigerClan cats backed up WhiteStar's decision and OneTooth, under heavy influence from his fellow clanmates, was forced to agree to give GoldenCub back to the LionClan cats.

When they got to the gathering PetalStar was angrier than all of StarClan.

When WhiteStar gave GoldenCub back to PetalStar, she turned to her mate StoneFeather, and he lead GoldenCub to the group of LionClan cats.

'You'll have to have a punishm-" StormFire was interrupted as TigerKit pushed himself to the front of the two kits.

"TigerClan shouldn't be punished for this!" TigerKit declared.

StormFire glared at the young kit and continued the story.

"PetalStar's punishment for TigerClan was that the clan would have to walk in the shadows for the next moon, and if they did, then the other clans would welcome them at the next gathering. So, the TigerClan cats kept their word and stayed in the shadows. When they reached the next gathering both the clans gasped. 'Your pelts!' PetalStar gaped. The TigerClan cats had been walking in the shadows for so long that the shadows had sliced through their pelts, making dark black stripes. And from then on, every TigerClan cub has been born with stripes." StormFire said as he put his head on his paws and fell asleep

**If you wanna know the first chapters, search The Leaoprd and Tiger collide and there all be a tiger as the pic and that shows the original chapter. K bai!**


	2. Swiftheart

LeopardPaw bounced all over the nursery. "Were going to be apprentices today!" LeopardKit replied, grinning. "Stop acting like some kind of kit!" TigerKit exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at her. Their mother was trying to groom TigerKit's messy fur. "Stop wriggling or you'll look like you ran through a thorn barrier!" their mother exclaimed. LeopardKit ran over to LionKit. "Hey, IceStar said that my mentor will be RadiantStorm, yours will be RowanPelt, and TigerKit's will be BlackMask!" LeopardKit said, excitement nearly flooding her eyes.

LionKit nodded with a smile plastered on his face.

"Let all cats old enough to go to a gathering, join here at the HighRock to hear my words!" IceStar yowled. Soon all the cats were at the HighRock.

"LeopardKit, LionKit, and TigerKit, please step up." The three siblings stepped up.

"By naming apprentices, it shows that ShadowClan is strong.

LeopardKit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as LeopardPaw. RadiantStorm will mentor young LeopardPaw. I hope she will pass on her loyalty and her knowledge of battle skills to young LeopardPaw.

LionKit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as LionPaw. RowanPelt, you passed your unique qualities to RockFoot, therefore I trust making you LionPaw's mentor will be a good choice.

TigerKit, from now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as TigerPaw. You're mentor will be BlackMask. I trust that you will pass your strength and wisdom to young TigerPaw."

The clan cheered as the apprentices touched noses with their new mentors and sat down next to them.

"CanonPaw, SharpPaw, and StormPaw, please come up," IceStar replied as the three nervous apprentices walked up,

"My apprentice, CannonPaw, is ready to become a warrior. CinderFoot and BramblePelt, do you agree that your apprentices are ready to give up the name of an apprentice, and replace it with the title of a warrior?"

" Yes." the two cats said in usion.

"CannonPaw, SharpPaw, and StormPaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your clan, EVEN, at the cost of your own life?" IceStar asked.

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names.

CannonPaw, from now on you shall be known as CannonBlast. StarClan honors you for your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.

SharpPaw, from now on you shall be known as SharpStrike. StarClan honors you for your bravery and wisdom and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan.

StormSky, from now on you shall be known as StormSky. StarClan honors you for your courage and your bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." IceStar concluded.

The clan cheered as the three new warriors beamed proudly.

"Now, StormFire, is it your wish, to give up the name of the warrior, and go join the elders?" IceStar asked sadly.

"I do." StormFire replied.

"Then ShadowClan honors you for all of the moons of service you have given us, and we wish many more seasons of peace." IceStar said, in a sad voice.

"StormFire, StormFire!" ShadowClan cheered.

StormFire walked over to the senior warriors and gazed at the ground in sadness.

_What? StormFire's not old. _LeopardPaw thought. But then she realized that she could see dark gray flecks dotting the new elder's muzzle.

"Why is he sad?" LionPaw whispered to her.

"Well you'd be sad to if you gave up YOUR warrior duties FOREVER!" She responded.

LionPaw looked at his paws, embarrassed.

"Now, as tradition, these three new warriors will sit guard over the ca-"

IceStar was interrupted as three warriors burst into the clearing. LeopardPaw recognized the pelt's of FlameHeart, DawnHeart, and TigerWing.

She gasped. For on TigerWing's back, was the broken body of RaggedFang.

_**Dun dun DANNNNNNN!**_

_**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys.**_

_**And the REALLY long wait for the update.**_

_**It was mostly because I FINALLY got a dog! **_

_**Her name's Hershey, and she's the cutest chocolate labrador puppy EVER!**_

_**And of course the fact I was grounded from my laptop for bad grades.**_

_**Anyway, yes, LeopardPaw's mentor IS in the honor of Sunny Darkness's creator. **_

_**If you have not read it then SHAME ON YOU!**_

_**Leave this story, go search Radiantmask, and you'll find the best story to EVER BE WRITTEN!**_

_**After that, come back, and review!**_

_**:3 Big smiley face!**_


End file.
